demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Alma Mendez
Alma Mendez is a daughter of Deimos. She was created on October 4, 2014.Alma's Biography,via Demigod Creator, post 269. Appearance Alma has long, wavy black hair with a few grey streaks. She has hazel eyes which she inherited from her mother. She has a fair body, with tanned skin, and she's pretty short. She has a heart-shaped head with thin eyebrows along with dimples. Her eyes turn black when she uses her powers. Personality Alma is very secretive, as well as sneaky. She can be caring at rare times to people she views at innocent. Her mind can be reasonable at times, but when she's distracted she becomes more oblivious. She's used to stealing and sneaking around as she used to live on the run. Alma can be very intimidating at times, mostly when she's angry. She's not very social, and isn't very charismatic either. She usually prefers to stay away from others, as she absolutely hates people. She usually hides in her cover of rudeness and coldness, which causes others to fear her. Story Alma grew up with her mother, Alina, but she had severe issues with her. Once Alina got over with her problems with Deimos and her other ex-husband, she married a respectful man. She got pregnant again once Alina was two. Around the age of six, Alma started to have nightmares. But the nightmares not only affected her, they gave nightmares to her sisters, and brother, as her powers were very unstable. By that, Alina began to punish Alma, by locking her in the dark basement and not feeding her for hours until Alma controlled herself. As the years passed, Alma's powers grew more unstable, she would constantly give terror visions to her classmates, and they ended up in the ground trembling, mumbling Alma's name. Alina and Alma constantly fought, while her siblings just stood behind scared of their sister. Alma was kicked out of many schools for 'scarring her classmates' and 'creating night terrors for them'. She would always be alone, in the back of the classroom, and nobody wanted to be friends with the creepy girl in the class. At the age of nine, Alma couldn't take the hate anymore. She ran away from home to the US, her mother couldn't be more happy, but her siblings were saddened by the news. She lived her life on the streets, stealing and tricking others to feed herself. As Alma was on the run she met a nice, kind demigod woman who took her to her home for a few days. The woman, Lilly, helped Alma control her strong emotions. Even though Alma loved Lilly, she still couldn't control her nightmares, which only gave Lilly nightmares, so she ran away once again. By the age of 11, she finally discovered Camp Half-Blood. She stayed for three years but left to visit Lilly, as she missed her too much. She stayed with Lilly for a few months, learning more about manipulating and controlling her powers and then finally went back to Camp Half-Blood. Fatal Flaw Holding Grudges - When someone betrays her, or does something that she views as horrible, she doesn't forgive them for a long time. Her necessity for holding a grudge is very strong and sometimes she doesn't at all forgive them, or talk to the person. Abiltities & Items Powers Alma has the ability to give someone nightmares. She can easily manipulate their dreams, and cause them to have nightmares or their biggest fears. She can also give 'terror visions' in which she looks straight into someone's eyes, and shows them their worst fear. This usually doesn't end well, as normal people usually become traumatized by this, and can cause mental breakdown. Her eyes turn black in the process, and anyone looking at her during this, will have a terror vision. Weapons *A normal bow & quiver, nothing too special. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *Good aim - She has very good eye, therefore she can make accurate, long-distance shots to a small target. *Stealing - She can easily sneak something into her pocket without being noticed. *Sneaking around - She's very good at hiding, and sneaking around. This is mostly due to not being noticed most of the time. Weaknesses *Not very good reflexes - She's not very good at returning an attack when someone comes at her. *Bad defense - She has very bad defense during a fight. *Can't fight with a blade/sword/knife - She's very bad at fighting when hand-held objects such as blades, swords, or knifes. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Being alone *Horror films *Night *Sneaking around *Stealing Dislikes *Bright light *Outdoors *Unfair treating *Revenge *Bullies Outfits *Casual - Her usual attire is just a normal t-shirt with some jeans. She prefers wearing black, as it's her favorite color, and camouflages her against the forest, since she's usually hanging around there. References Navigation Category:Females Category:Deimos campers Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Light's Characters